headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Idea/Death Mode 2/Head Soccer Vn
The obstacles in this game mode is nearly like the death mode in Head Soccer There are 30 stages, with different boss, will added in 7.0 Update All characters is trying to counter your powershot, except Valentine and China, they only counter characters from South Korea to Spain and their own powershot. Cameroon, Colombia and U.S.A cannot counter the characters after Belgium From stage 1 to stage 10 there are 3 matches From stage 11 to stage 20 there are 4 matches From stage 21 to stage 30 there are 5 matches Stage 1 Obstacle: 100 Tons Weighet Boss: France Boss Costume: Hammer Costume There is an animation before this stage, you see 2 characters standing on the stadium and you see 2 another characters is grabbing those 2 characters. Your characters appear and hit one character. France will appear and use his power shot to against you Stage 2 Obstacle: Laser Boss: Spain Boss Costume: Technology Costume Stage 3 Obstacle: Spider Boss: Portugal Boss Costume: Spider Web Costume Stage 4 Obstacle: Slime Shotters Boss: Z Boss Costume: Zombie Costume Stage 5 Obstacle: Fort Boss: Germany Boss Costume: UFO Costume Stage 6 Obstacles: Ground Electrocution Boss: Georgia Boss Costume: Electric Costume Stage 7 Obstacle: Basketball Cannon Boss: Madagascar, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Motorcycle Bomb Costume Stage 8 Obstacles: Meteors Boss: Thailand Boss Costume: Antennae Costume Stage 9 Obstacle: Lightning Bolts Boss: Czech Republic, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Electric Costume Stage 10 Obstacle: Sawblade Wheel Anvil Boss: Honduras, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Sawblade Costume Stage 11 Obstacle: Big Trident Boss: Fiji, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Gatling Gun Costume There is an animation before this stage, you see your character are knock out 3 random character, Fiji will appear and throwing staff to you Stage 12 Obstacle: Giant Magnet Boss: Philippines, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Magnet Costume Stage 13 Obstacle: Homing Rockets Boss: Norway, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Rocket Costume Stage 14 Obstacle: Giant Swinging Axe Boss: Mongolia, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Sawblade Costume Stage 15 The opponents is always Russia, Poland and Canada Obstacle: Ice Cannon Boss: Iceland, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Ice Costume Stage 16 Obstacle: Blackholes Boss: Netherlands Boss Costume: One-Eyed Ghoul Mask Stage 17 Obstacle: Laser Cutter Boss: Bulgaria, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Laser Costume Stage 18 Obstacle: Shark Jaws Boss: Senegal, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Bubble Costume Stage 19 Obstacle: Mines Boss: Finland, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Grenade Costume Stage 20 Obstacle: Giant Red Boxing Glove Boss: Boxing Boss Costume: Red Boxing Glove Costume Stage 21 Obstacle: Gray Missile Boss: Bolivia, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Missile Costume There is an animation before this stage. You see your character are knock 4 characters and opening the cages. Bolivia is in the cages and use volleyball shot to against you Stage 22 Obstacle: Tornadoes Boss: Silicon Valley, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Medusa Costume Stage 23 The opponents is always Australia, Israel, Romania, South Africa and Iran Obstacle: Trapdoors Boss: Iran Boss Costume: Shrinking Costume Stage 24 The opponents is always Belgium, New Zealand, Thailand and Honduras Obstacle: Electric Plug Boss: Vietnam Boss Costume: Bomb Costume Stage 25 The opponents is always Georgia, Z, Bolivia and Iran Obstacle: Wolves Boss: Mon-K Boss Costume: Wolf Costume Stage 26 The opponents is always U.K, Madagascar, Norway and Senegal Obstacle: Arrow Cannon Boss: WatermelBot, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Shotgun Costume Stage 27 The opponents is always Germany, Spain, Nepal and Bulgaria Obstacle: Laser + Laser Cutter Boss: Pumpkill, occasionally Ukraine, Serbia, Panama and Peru Boss Costume: Green Laser Costume Stage 28 The opponents is always Hong Kong, Finland, Iceland and Silicon Valley Obstacle: Giant Earthworm Boss: Malaysia Boss Costume: Spinning Hand Costume Stage 29 The opponents is always Kepler 22B, Czech Republic, Mongolia and The Philippines Obstacle: Random, from stage 1 to stage 28 Boss: Cuba Boss Costume: Dog Costume Stage 30 The opponents is always Argentina, Boxing, Fiji and Vietnam Obstacle: Big Dragon Boss: Ghana Boss Costume: Dragon Costume Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Head Soccer Vn